Flying Black
by SilverCaladan
Summary: A dark lonely night breeds many things, pushing its coincidences upon reality and forcing those caught in its web to live within its narrow confines. DISCONTINUED


A/N: hehe... wow, bad me. I really should finish Hope for Immortals, but that one is gonna be an epic, and I really don't feel like typing on it right now... besides you guys seemed happy enough with my other fics... however sad they were ^_^. And so begins another fic... hopefully as full of intrigue, twists, misunderstandings, and selfishness as my others are. Wish me luck. And before you start in on me for using their Japanese names yet not using any Japanese words let me tell you something. Their dub names annoy me, and I prefer to not seem like a pathetic fan-girl, as someone told me a long time ago when I used to use Japanese in my fics. Now some people think it gets the fics closer to the original, but I see it as a way of showing off... you know I can do this and you caaaan't. Anyways, unless you really know Japanese, you could be using it wrongly and not realize it. But I have no real objection to it... just wanted to clear up that before you start criticizing me on it. Lol, sorry people I left off at the sound instead of action resulting from sound so look out for the second chappie! Everyone wish a happy late birthday to Vee, who's B-Day is on October 11th! Yay Vee!!!!  
  
p.s. this one was begun in traffic on the way home from school... saw a big ass dirt hill and was struck with the idea for this fic! Yay for my non- girly upbringing lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flying Black  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's such a beautiful night outside... we should go for a walk!" Minako pulled on Rei's arm impatiently. "You know you want to come with me. So stop denying it and walk already!" The front door opened onto a cool clear starry night. The two girls stood in the entranceway whispering softly so as to not wake the occupants of the living room.  
  
"It looks like its going to rain." Rei peered out through the open door. Minako took that instant of inattentiveness to push Rei hard enough that she fell onto the doorpost. Clutching the doorpost helped keep her from loosing any more space and to resist Minako's incessant pulling.  
  
"It does not! You just want an excuse to stay here and draw all over the sleepy-heads. We've already proven that we can stay up later than all of them so give it up and let's go make use of our hard-won free time." Minako gestured inside Ami's house to the snoring blonde who had been first asleep. She had already been covered in shredded cheese soon after falling asleep so permanent markers were slightly overkill.  
  
Rei snorted in amusement and then shrugged off Minako's arm violently. "I'm tired of Meatball Head's snoring anyways." Minako grinned and practically danced down the street, singing her happiness while Rei reluctantly let go of the doorpost and closed the door. It was quite a pretty night outside, and Minako's enthusiasm for having the street to herself was infectious. The cold air and lonely street reminded Rei a bit of the feeling she got when something evil was coming. Except the night didn't make her feel anxious... it just felt a little weird. She shook her head strongly, dispelling the thoughts and focusing only on the antics of the blonde who had the nerve to dance in the street at three in the morning.  
  
"Hey Rei." Minako's sudden stop from the skipping back and forth caused Rei to run into her. "Ow." Minako said just for the hell of saying it and grinned at Rei.  
  
"What'd you stop for?" Rei backed off a few steps and glared at Minako a bit.  
  
"You live here. Ever seen this before?" Minako pointed to a chain- link fence with an unlocked gate a bit away from the sidewalk. Behind the fence were luscious woods and a set of dirt tire tracks winding through the trees.  
  
"No. I don't normally walk this way." Rei walked up to the gate curiously, and pushed on it. It creaked open at her slightest touch.  
  
"We shouldn't go through. Its private property..." Minako nevertheless walked up behind her and peered curiously over Rei's shoulder.  
  
Sharing a quick glance over her shoulder with Minako, Rei stepped through the gate and onto the dirt trail. She looked herself over, then grinned up at Minako. "I'm still alive!"  
  
"Oh shut up you." Minako hit Rei playfully then they took off down the path together, careful to never let the other out of sight. It was, after all, dark. But when Rei stopped to stare at a particularly nice display of fireflies that decided to flit around her, Minako got bored and took off around the next corner.  
  
"Hey Minako! Wait up!" Noticing Minako was gone, Rei got worried and jogged lightly around the corner to where Minako was waiting. She stood there leaning against the sudden cutoff of a dirt hill and looking up at the sky. The hill rose from farther back in the trees and suddenly dropped off in a sheer cliff that was at first glance three times the height of Makoto. Rei jogged up to Minako and leaned back against the cliff as well, looking at the dirt trail which split into many paths beyond that point. Rei took a breath to speak but whatever she was about to ask Minako was drowned out by several very loud engine yowls from over the top of the cliff and on the other side. "What..."  
  
And three dark shapes went flying almost simultaneously over their heads and off the cliff. 


End file.
